


The Seven Of Sins

by Awkwarddragons



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, OT7, Pirates, Quests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: For pirates only two things matter in life treasure and adventure. Some however get greedy and hope for more than they can achieve, Im Jaebum is one of them and drags his crew along to find the key to immortality. Though as the search progress it becomes clear that it was different from what he had in mind and he slowly looses faith that there really is a thing called immortality at all.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yugyeom, Youngjae Draw the sails! Mark get us out of here!” Jaebum shouted as he crossed the main deck to stand before the bowsprit. He observed the ocean storm raging in front of his crew and ship, he needed to make a decision fast. Thankfully by some unheard miracle Jinyoung appeared beside him and began to speak in that navigator lingo that only he and Mark understood, though Mark could execute it Jinyoung not so much.

“Captain I think the best option would be to ride out the storm to the best of our abilities, there really doesn’t seem to be a way out.” Jinyoung pointed over the horizon in several directions, but it all looked dark with storm clouds. Jaebum nodded and moved to the main deck.

“BamBam are the cannons tied?!” Jaebum had to shout over the sound of the screaming wind and ocean fighting itself. BamBams arm appeared from below deck and he gave a quick thumbs up as well as a wave before disappearing again.

“Jackson how’s it looking?!” Jaebum turned to shout then at Jackson who was standing in the crows nest in hopes of finding an escape to this rough ocean storm.

“Not good captain! Not good!” Jackson shouted and Jaebum could briefly make out his shape from high above with the tiny telescope hoping to find their safe exit. Jaebum grit his teeth and sighed before crossing over to the helm to join by Mark, who was fighting the ocean to keep their ship afloat.

“Jaebum we might have to call quits on this.” Mark warned and Jaebum was just surprised he heard the boy who whispered instead of shouted over the oceans rage.

“I know. I just…I just think there is a way out of this.” Jaebum looked over to Mark and Mark looked back at him with unsure yet trusting eyes.

“If you’re sure then I guess-“

Jackson cut Mark off as he shouted from the crows nest, Jinyoung appearing on Marks left opposite of Jaebum.

“Island two o’ clock about four thousand feet out!” It was quiet for a moment as the thought process, but then they were moving and it was go time. Mark was steering and Jackson was shouting directions from high above while Jaebum barked orders from below on the main deck.

After a really rough course they arrived at the island, where the weather was much nicer. Well not really. After all it was still raining, just not thunder or bad ocean currents to try and kill them all.

They pulled up to the small island and dropped anchor off a desolated shore, they couldn’t be around people or towns most times because they were wanted dead or alive.

“We stay put until the storm moves on, sleep in shifts. Yugyeom you got first watch.” Jaebum stated as he pulled Mark close to with his left arm and Jackson close with his right arm. He kissed them both on the head. “Good work everybody.” Sometimes Jaebum was just so proud of his six lovers and he was pretty sure that they were proud of him as well.

Without them he’d be dead. Without Jinyoung and him trying to steal the queen of some small port city in Sicily’s crown they would have never became friends or crewmates or lovers. It started with a bar fight and common goal and ended up with seven men traveling the sea together on a boat known as notorious pirate crew called Sin7. Yeah not their choice, but the publics.

Just like how the public deemed the other major crew Bulletproof Boys and E.X.O Killers, not to creative, but a title to give the shattered dreams of endless riches to nonetheless.

In the publics' eye Sin7 was a pirate crew of seven men who all portrayed one of the seven deadly sins. Jaebum heard it from Jinyoung after they docked one day and the other boy went to town for a bit. He left looking for rum and came back with two bottles as well as a handful of papers drunk off his ass.    

Apparently Jinyoung was pissed about how the public deemed him to be the sin greed, he went on for a bit mumbling about other things like how the poster made him look like a rich boy riding on his fathers’ tailcoat. Jaebum liked the poster though and how it made Jinyoungs eyes look smaller and more feminine with his hair that fell around his face just right and not to mention his smile that showed a bit of teeth, oh yeah the poster was staying.

Hell they all were. All seven of the wanted posters that didn’t even bother to have their name on it just a sin, bounty, and the wanted dead or alive slogan.

Jaebums bounty was the highest being the captain of course as well as wrath, fifty gold doubloons. Jinyoungs was the second highest being the right hand man and the sin embodiment of greed, thirty-five gold doubloons. Surprisingly Youngjae was next with his bounty being twenty-five gold doubloons, it was real surprise because the boy was the human persona of envy and a real sweet musician and cook.

From then on the other four had bounties only in silver, no bronze of course. No pirate crew was worth bronze, if they were then they most likely didn’t have sea legs. 

Jackson was worth fifteen silver doubloons due to him being a prized sword fighter as well as the sin gluttony, if you ever underestimated him you would be killed instantly. Jaebum deems that his bounty shoulder be higher and that Youngjaes should he lower, none of their sins really matched their personalities either.

Next up was BamBam who was in the publics eye the face of pride worth a mere ten silver doubloons, though his clothes were far more valuable than his mere life according to the small script on the bottom that required he be clothed before handed over for death. It made Jaebum laugh at the reality of it and he flipped to the next poster. Then he burst out laughing.

All the other drawings were semi realistic and pretty close to the average, but Yugyeoms was just hilarious. His eyes were huge, even the one covering his eyepatch, and nose was completely wrong not to mention it was like he had no hair, he looked like the pirates from the west and that was funny. Well that and the fact that his bounty was only seven silver doubloons. The sin was probably the only thing they got close to right. Lust.

Of course Yugyeom was the youngest out them and such so he was excused, and it wasn’t that Jaebum didn’t really mind taking over the boy since they were lovers it just hit a bit closer to the home ship than expected. Mark was the last and his picture was the only one with his face being covered by what looked to be his favorite hat, he was sleeping as a given by the sin name below the drawing. Sloth.

If you ever underestimate Mark then you’re in for a world of hurt, that boy could kill a cat no problem. Mark may seem lazy, but he was the oldest and had the third highest authority after Jaebum and Jinyoung. Not to mention that boy was a master at mind games and tricks and slightly good at using daggers. Though the boy’s bounty was small, a mere two silver doubloons, you could still feed a family of four for a few weeks with that amount of coins.

Jaebum loved the posters and looked them over again and again. Even later when they all came back and were sitting for dinner he showed the rest of the crew. They laughed, expressed opinions, and the vote to hang them in the bunker was a rough 6:1. The one of course being Jinyoung who was walking off his drinking episode from the afternoon.

After that it became increasingly difficult for them to even walk around in the public without being chased or everyone running away. The became infamous and there was no going back.

Jaebum walked down to the first floor below deck and stretched as he approached his hammock. Jackson laid down first though and Jaebum sighed. They were docked and should be stable, so why not roll out the extra large blanket on the floor that could fit the six of them. Jackson and Youngjae grabbed everyone’s pillows and blankets placing them down on the floor as well before taking their spot on the blanket.

They laid down in order of those who decided to get some quick shut eye. Jackson on the very outside to Jaebums right then Mark and then him. On his left was Youngjae and Jinyoung, two were missing. He didn’t even need to question since he knew BamBam was probably sticking with Yugyeom and even though they were lovers as well they would never do anything on watch. They respected their captain and knew the risks.

Jaebum felt Mark cuddle closer to his chest and Jinyoungs warm arms wrap around his waist. He never really regrets having six other lovers. They all love each other and none of them would have it any other way.

Jaebum woke up to BamBams shouts and Jackson shaking him.

“Captain we have company.” Jackson looked sleepy, hell the seven of them all did especially those who still haven’t slept. Jaebum rushed upstairs with Jackson behind him and saw the rest of his crew at their positions.

Mark and Jinyoung at the helm while Yugyeom was in the crows nest. BamBam and Youngjae were on the main deck polishing their pistols and swords, Jackson ran to join them. While Jaebum went over to join his first mate and navigator.

“Jinyoung why didn’t you wake me.” Jaebums stern voiced asked and Jinyoung bowed, maybe he spoke a bit too forceful.

“My apologies captain, it seemed no problem at the time, but a government ship is headed our way and is showing no signs of stopping or lightly passing.” Jaebum looked around and noticed the ocean all around him, Jinyoung noticed this of course. “Ah yes captain late last night Yugyeom woke Mark and had him take the ship out of the bay to avoid the government ship that had docked on the island and took a prisoner. They seem to be tailing us after we thought we got rid of them and now we woke you, ready for a fight.”

Jaebum nodded and unsheathed his sword, standing over the main deck.

“BamBam, Jackson, Youngjae ready the cannons on the left we’re going in close. Fire when I give the signal!” They three boy saluted before disappearing. Some told Jaebum that having a crew of six was too little and that it was basically suicide, he found it more than enough though. They all had a job and as long as they carried it out then they were fine.

All seven of them were fighters though each had a separate side job that helped the crew survive and ship travel.

Jaebum was the captain, no one argued about that. He settles decisions and leads the crew through times of trouble or just petty fights. Jinyoung was the first to join and therefore was the first mate/quartermaster, also known as Jaebums right hand man. If you couldn’t find Jaebum or the captain was out sick or looking for some alone time with other crew members then Jinyoung was the one in charge for time being. He was also half of the crews cook the other half being Youngjae who really was just a musician, but what was a pirate ship without good music. Youngjae also happened to be a good fighter and the third to join.

Next was Jackson who joined after giving Jaebum a strong lecture on proper ship care and how to properly treat a ship as beautiful as the Baby Bird. Yep the crews name was Sin7 and they travelled on a ship called Baby Bird, no regrets, none at all. Back to Jackson, he was a village sword smith and shipwright known for making some famous vessels already at the young age of twenty. Jackson agreed to go on an adventure if Jaebum beat up the villages strongest man, Jaebum did it easily and Jackson came aboard. If you couldn’t guess already he’s the shipwright and first man in a fight.

After Jackson was Mark who was island hopping in an attempt to escape the governments crude system. He was a kleptomania and stole Jinyoung from Jaebum, literally. Jaebum wasn’t going to let it slide though and hunted down for the other boy until he found him and Jinyoung sitting in a cave k-i-s-s-i-n-g. He couldn’t argue with that or Jinyoungs pouting face, so he let Mark join and was wary of the other for sometime. Eventually though Mark became the best navigator that Jaebum could ever hope for.

BamBam was unexpected, no one ever anticipated a young boy to join their crew of five. What was supposed to be a simple kill and destroy mission turned into a destroy and bring back mission. BamBam was being sold for slavery and Jaebum couldn’t let that happen so he took the boy in and raised him. Of course being saved from slavery he had some unique hidden talents like being able to shoot a man dead from a hundred feet away or never missing the target with a pistol. BamBam became the best looking among the crew and the resident sharp shooter.

Yugyeom was the last one and a mixed bag of all trades. Some says some he’s a witch doctor, others say he’s a doctor, which leaves the rest to call him a witch. What does Yugyeom say about it? Nothing beside the what are you talking about I’m Yugyeom, which is good being head strong is never a bad thing. Either way, witch, doctor, or witch doctor, Yugyeom was still Yugyeom and Yugyeom was a damn good doctor way beyond worthy of Jaebums crew. The young boy however fell in love with the other six of them and wouldn’t leave so they were stuck with him, though now it’s more of he’s staying with us rather than he won’t leave us.

Yugyeom was also the one to bring up the question of what's everyone’s relationship status and to drag them down the rabbit hole with him. Now the seven of them were dating the seven of them and it just worked out perfect.

Mark steered the close to the ship and once parallel to the offending ship Jaebum shouted the signal and the cannons came to life, blasting holes in the other ship and sending wood everywhere. Jaebum stood on the side facing the enemy ship cutlass drawn and ready to fight.

“Ready to raise hell?” Jinyoung asked as he popped up beside Jaebum.

“Hell yeah!” Yugyeom shouted loudly as he appeared on Jaebums other other side.     

 Jaebum smiled as he dropped the gangplank, letting it rest between the two ships while the sound of the other three who were sent to man cannons reappeared. He looked at them all and shrugged.

“Charge!” Then he was running across the gangplank and kicking butt on the enemy ship, BamBam must have gone up to the crows nest because shots were firing from above and hitting enemy targets. He smiled as Youngjae took to the helm, he seemed intent on taking over. Yugyeom and Jinyoung seemed to be fighting each other more than the bad guys but they were getting the job done nonetheless. Jackson was fighting on baby bird intent on stopping the few that are and would dare trespass on the enemy ship.

“Hmph. So this is the problem?” Jaebum cut down the enemy he was fighting and looked up. In front of him would be the ships captain or so he’d guess by fancy outfit and white wig. A privateer, not to great of a hold up or reason to waste gunpowder but they generally had tons of food and alcohol not to mention the prisoners’ goods were stored in the hold.

The man unsheathed his cutlass and Jaebum lifted his up ready for a good fight.

“I think that’s my name.” Jaebum answered with an uncertainty in his voice, the government goonies were child play for them and he never had to waste energy dealing with them. He decided to be cocky and put an arm folded over his back as the government errand boy charged and he sidestepped easily.

“Governor haven’t you heard not to bring a fool to a pirates fight?” Jaebum was toying with the man and was getting him aggravated. The man swung his sword at Jaebum in a weak attempt causing the other to sigh and even yawn.

“You will rot in jail you swine!” The governments’ errand boy charged at Jaebum who sidestepped around him at last minute so he was behind the guy. Jaebum smiled and grabbed the mans hair from behind and moved his cutlass so it was lined against his throat.

“Have fun in hell.” He could the hear the slice and feel the tearing through muscles as he dragged the cutlass across the mans neck, killing him on the spot. He dropped the man and stepped over him looking around, the rest of the crew was either dead or escaped either way it didn’t really matter to him. His own crew was amiss and nowhere to be seen on the foreign ship until Jinyoung popped up from below the deck.

“Captain come quick!” Jaebum sheathed his sword and hurried over to the other who began to lead him somewhere. That somewhere being the hold, inside were Yugyeom and an old man.

“I-is he-e the capt-tain?” The old man sputtered, he seemed to be dying and briefly Jaebum wondered why neither of the two finished him off.

“Yes. Now tell him what you told us.” Yugyeom prompted using his sweet tone instead of the brutal one. The old man nodded and pulled over a chest quickly unlocking it with a key hid in his pocket. He opened the chest and pulled out a map.

“This is the map that leads to endless riches and immortality.” The old man bragged and Jaebum wasn’t believing any of it. “I-I am no longer able to con-ntinue the quest as I am dying h-however you boys seem right for the job. Complete the q-quest is all I ask of you and the map is yours-s.” The poor old man seemed pained and Jaebum nodded slowly not wanting any more time. “Good.” Then the map was in his hands the old man fell limp, dead just like that.

“Okay then.” Jaebum stood and tossed the map onto the dead old man, Jinyoung quickly picked it up.

“Jaebum you’re kidding me you just threw down a map that leads to immortality!” Jinyoung approached the captain and waved the map in his face. “This could be our ticket to what we need.”

Jaebum looked past Jinyoung to the youngest. Yugyeom just shrugged.

“Theres nothing left in the hold and their food storage was barely there, it seems odd and I say we leave and then discuss this map of sorts.” Jaebum smiled and past the raven haired boy to the younger redhead. He looped his arm around Yugyeoms waist and patted his head.

“See he’s smart.” Jaebum taunted and Jinyoung rolled his eyes following after his two lovers. They walked back across the gang plank and raised it before setting it back down. Jaebum ordered Mark to sail a bit longer till they reached a calm point and gathered around on the main deck.

Jinyoung pulled out the map and passed it around, on it were eight islands laid seeming to form a sort of straight line. It looked odd and not to difficult if it really was the key to living forever.

“This is a map that leads to immortality.” Jaebum began looking everyone in the eyes so they could understand the lengths of this opportunity. “It looks odd and off, but who thinks we should chance it?”

No one raised their hands aside from Jinyoung at first, maybe it was the thought that one wanted to do it that it seemed tempting for the rest. In the end the vote was 5:2 with the two being nervous Youngjae and unsure captain, but a votes a vote.

Everyone was already going their own ways and back to their posts, but Jaebum spoke regardless knowing that Jinyoung would hear him as well as the rest of them.

“Jinyoung find coordinates for the first island. Once we get them we set sail on our adventure for immortality.”  


	2. The Ship

So I really don't want to loose myself in describing the ship so I attempted to make on in illustrator. Please be kind and try not to reuse it in any shape or form thanks.

 This is Sin7's pirate ship called Baby Bird.

 This is a basic interior of the ship 

These two ship designs/ layouts are nothing to fancy, but I hope this helps (you and me) and I hope you enjoy The Seven Of Sins. Thank you - Awkwarddragons


	3. Chapter 2

Jinyoung grumbled and threw the rum bottle at the wall, it shattered and sent what little alcohol was left onto the floor. Why did he agree to this stupid treasure map? Why did Jaebum listen to him? Was it because he was the first mate?

As Jinyoung continued to grumble he failed to notice the captains quarter door opening and Jackson slipping inside until the other boy screamed out his name and ran for a hug. Jackson toppled the other to the ground and pouted.

“Jinyoung why are you sad?” Jackson whined and Jinyoung just rolled his eyes releasing himself from the other boys grip.

“Because I can’t seem to figure out where these damn eight islands lay. They’re not on any map we have and we have _a lot_ of the worlds maps.” Jinyoung stressed the last few words and Jackson just shrugged. “Ugh.” Jinyoung sighed and slammed his hand down on the table which knocked over the empty of rum that was nearing the ink container fast. Both boys made a scramble in a hurried attempt to catch the falling objects.

Jinyoung grabbed the ink while Jackson tried to catch the rum bottle but tripped on one of the loose floorboards causing the empty bottle to shatter on the floor. Glass was everywhere now thanks to Jinyoungs earlier tantrum. With the first mate already on such a short fuse him getting angry was inevitable.   

“Jackson!” Jinyoungs voice rang out in anger as he marched over to the other boy. The younger pulled the older boy up by the collar of his shirt and glared at him. He got ready, arm raised and fist clenched, to punch the other boy, but Mark grabbed his arm and pulled it down.

“Jinyoung think this through.” Marks calming voice spoke and Jinyoung could feel his tension die down as he placed Jackson down. After a minute he spoke finally.

“Sorry I just. The alcohol and…” Jinyoung placed his hands on the table and looked at the maps strewn across and then he saw it. The navigator senses kicking in as he began to shuffle the maps around. He smiled widely as it finally connected and he turned to Jackson grabbing his cheeks and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Oh my god! Thank you.” Another kiss. “Thank you.” Now Marks turn to be kissed by the drunk boy. Jinyoung pulled away and ran a hand through his hair a smile still on his face. “I got to tell Jaebum.” Then he was gone leaving Jackson and Mark slightly confused and worried. 

Jinyoung ran out the door and passed right by the captain sitting in the library. He stopped, quickly walked back, and went to sit on Jaebums lap, once he was content he spoke up looking at Jaebum with starry eyes.

“This map is a wonder its not like anything else and I couldn’t figure it out, but then _Jackson_ ” Jinyoung seethed Jackson at first and then said the name again several times in an I love him so much manner. “He pissed me off and messed up the maps so at first I was really upset like seething upset but then I noticed that the way Jackson arranged the maps to save an empty rum bottle from knocking over a thing of ink was unique. Very special. It’s-“

“It’s a bunch of maps overlaying into one small quadrant that doesn’t exist on any other map.” Mark cut in and Jinyoung pouted.

“Mark no fair. I wanted to say that.”

Jaebum however was speechless.

“How much did he drink?” The captain asked as he looked down at the boy in his lap.

“Not enough to figure this map out apparently.” Mark stated looking like this was an everyday occurrence, which in some cases it was. Jaebum said nothing and pushed Jinyoung off of him letting the older boy catch him.

“Alright I’ll go tell the younger ones about the discovery. Mark and Jinyoung get a course set as soon as you walk off the rum.” He walked out the room before stopping. “Jackson! Come on!” Jaebum called and Jackson rushed out of the captains room and jumped on their captains poor back knocking Jaebums hat to the ground. The shipwright let go and picked it up he placed it back on Jaebums head and hurried ahead the other.

Jinyoung watched them go and turned to Mark a begging look on his face.

“Mark I’m so tired, could you figure out the map for me?” Jinyoungs voice was soft and he knew Mark wasn’t falling for it yet the other boy still agreed, the reason why remained unknown. Once Mark reentered the captains quarter Jinyoung smiled and hurried up to the main deck. It was busy per usual with everyone at their respective places getting to work. Jinyoung scanned the deck and found who he was looking for sitting on the deck near the main mast. He ran over and took a seat startling the younger boy who was fiddling with rope.

“Hey Youngjae what are you doing?”

“…Don’t think this is bizarre. I mean you had to combine maps to find answers for a map and we really have no where to put all that gold.”

“Immortality Youngjae. Immortality…and gold. We’ll find a place for the gold I know it, maybe on our own island.” Jinyoung could tell that the other boy wasn’t to convinced so he pulled him in for a hug and placed a kiss on his head. “I promise to protect you from whatever lays ahead. Okay my sunshine prince?”

Youngjae looked at Jinyoung and smiled before nodding.

“Ew. Get a bunk.” Yugyeom said standing before the two who were closer than they needed to be, Jinyoung smirked and responded.

“It’d be a pleasure for you to join.” The youngest blushed red to the ears and took a seat on the other side of Youngjae mumbling incoherent words, most of which were a foreign profanity.

Out of all the unique things their hometowns had to be number one in Jinyoungs eyes. Were they came from and were they chose to join Jaebums rag tag crew cause the boy to get lost in thought, it was just comforting and fun to pick the quirks from each’s hometown.

For example Mark couldn’t get drunk, he was from a town were they drunk so much that whenever any of the citizens drank they would stay a thousand percent sober. Jaebum could gather everyone in a line and provide leadership in the hardest times and hide his problems better than anyone else. Jackson had a special fighting skill from his village that was sacred and he refused to teach anyone else. Youngjae could control people in a way that completely baffled the lot of them, he had no effort all he had to do was lure them in with that beautiful voice. Sometimes the six of them were convinced Youngjae was a siren in disguise other times they sang with him and sounded like a whole bunch of sirens. For BamBam he had a better senses than of them knowing something was going to happen before it even did, he also had great eyesight and could shoot a target dead from a farther distance than the demigods written in ancient Greek myths. Yugyeom had a whole other language and sometimes he spoke in it just to piss them off, other times he did it to entice them and tease them in the swears only he understood.  

For Jinyoung though he really didn’t have a quirk besides being a slight kleptomaniac and a damn good cook. It was kind of like he was the odd one out in the situation. He expressed it to the crew one night when he was drunk out of his mind and they reassured him with praise the weight of gold.

The raven haired boy turned his head as he heard Marks voice as  the other walked up to join everyone on the deck.

“So our map is a combination of three other maps all surrounding this one ocean here.” Mark set the map down in front of Jinyoung and fitted them back together like a puzzle. The younger nodded along and smiled at the lines connecting to form something that he could comprehend.

“Now sober I can see it though drunk led me to it.” Mark smiled while Yugyeom laughed at Jinyoungs statement. The remaining two on deck gathered around and hovered as they watched Mark and Jinyoung, though mostly Mark, describe the map to them.

“It’s odd though because on the map with eight islands they all look very different and one appears to be desolate the other on fire. It makes no sense and its kind of weird.”

“We’ll run it by the captain then and maybe revote.”

Jinyoung stood up and watched as Mark nodded before taking off to find their captain. He was in the kitchen of course stealing some bread.

“Hey.” Jinyoung looked around before settling down on the bench beside Jaebum. “How’s are rations doing?” Jaebum swallowed the bread and smiled cheekily.

“Good, though we might want to make a stop before we head out. We’ll get some more gunpowder too…” Jaebum babbled on his shopping list and the raven haired boy tuned out.

“…We figured out the map, but it’s a bit weird and we thinking of a revote.”

“I say we just deal with it. Immortality’s at the end of the road after all, so no need for a revote. I’ll be up on the deck in a minute, pull up anchor and start towards the closest port city. We’ll resupply and then head out.”           

“Okay then…I’ll get onto the course right away captain.” Jinyoung saluted and then left Jaebum alone. He walked back up to the main deck and stretched before jumping up the stairs to the helm.

“All right!” He shouted catching everyones attention on deck. “Captains orders unfurl the sails and hoist anchor. We head to the nearest port town resupply and then head out!”

Yugyeom and BamBam were already undoing the sails with Youngjae, while Jackson took care of the anchor. Mark joined Jinyoung at the helm his multiple maps in hand. Together they set a course for the closet port and took off, everyone joined on deck once they finished their jobs. All of them knew that if they were needed that Jaebum would alert them in an instant and they would get there as fast as they could.

It worked out well considering there really was only seven and even some days it felt like there were to many of them. Jinyoung listened to Mark as the other told him the directions and they set off to the nearest island.

When they got there they had jobs for five of them to do while two stayed back and guarded the ship. Yugyeom and Youngjae were in charge of staying back and watching the ship, no fooling off allowed. If you think the two angels wouldn’t jump at a chance to have fun, then you’re wrong they are the least innocent out of the seven by far.

Jackson, Jinyoung, and Mark were in charge of restocking food and any ship materials needed like rope or wood. That left BamBam and Jaebum to get gunpowder and such, probably more alcohol as well considering the two.  

The town was relatively small and low key, no one really said anything to them or called out to them at all. They managed to walk and get supplies by paying instead of running get supplies and stealing. No one would notice Mark stealing though that boy had a natural talent for things as such.

When they got back to the ship Youngjae popped his head out from the crows nest, followed by Yugyeoms. Their faces were red and they probably did something, Jinyoung would too since it was peaceful and very little conflict in the small port town. He climbed up the ladder and the took the supplies handed to him by Jackson and or Mark. Once everything was onboard he sighed and cracked his back before calling down the younger ones.

“This is yours Youngjae, put it wherever.” Jinyoung told Youngjae as the other looked over the supplies with a smile.

“Okay thank you Jinyoung.” Youngjae gave the older boy a quick kiss before dashing off with some apples and a crate of bread. Yugyeom and Jackson followed with the rest of the stuff, by that point mostly everything was off the deck. Though Jaebum and BamBam cluttered it back up as soon as they returned with barrels of gunpowder and yes two barrels of alcohol. They left once everything was in place again and no one followed them. Mark was steering this time as Jinyoung held the compass and several maps trying to decipher the best route to the other navigator.  

After getting a bit out from the port town Youngjae spoke up from beside the mast.

“Aren’t we doing a revote?!” The young boy looked the captain and found him resting in the spare room underneath the helm. “Captain?” Youngjae entered carefully and poked at the sleeping man, only he wasn’t sleeping.

Jinyoung nodded as Youngjaes shriek filled the air shortly followed by serious giggles and then he was running out from below the helm with Jaebum chasing after him. When both finally tired down on the deck, Youngjae resting beside Jaebum with Jackson joining them regardless to protests, he told them about the revote and how there was not going to be one or so Jinyoung assumed by Youngjaes crestfallen face.  

“There’s nothing here.” Yugyeom stated blatantly when they arrived at the supposed location of the first island. He was right too, there was nothing here just endless dark blue ocean and pale blue open skies surrounding them on all sides. Jinyoung wondered briefly if his calculations were off or the coordinates were wrong in some unseen way, but that would make Mark wrong and Mark was never wrong.

Smoke settled around them and seemingly only around them, it traveled up and covered the entire ship after that it seemed to only go so far and then stop, it also became so thick that you couldn’t see two feet in front of your face.

“Careful Mark! Everybody on high alert until we can figure out the situation.” Jaebum shouted and his footsteps got further, he must have gone to stand at the ships bow. Mark muttered some words beside Jinyoung and the boy moved so he was holding Mark from behind with his arms wrapped around the lanky boys waist. After what felt like centuries travelling through the smoke it cleared slowly and the ship seemed to sail out of it.

“Where are we?” Jinyoung asked looking around at the see through blue ocean and island not far off that was a green that spelled trouble.

“Well you are in a place full of trouble and I am here to warn you.” A man appeared on the deck suddenly. He seemed rather chubby and had brownish red curly hair that was crowned in grape leaves. He wore a white dress like the ancient Greeks togas and some old looking slippers as well. A shot rang out and it went through the mans heart completely, only it didn’t even phase the man and left no wound.

“Tsk. Tsk. Is that any way to treat a guest?” The man smiled and outstretched his arms in a welcoming manner, a wine glass appeared in his right hand. Jinyoung could feel Mark shift and draw his small knife out his boot in the subtlest of manners.

“Who are you?” Jaebum demanded sword drawn and pointed ready to attempt to strike down the man before him. Said man downed his wine and offered a kings smile.

“I am none other than Dionysus the Greek God of Wine and Parties!” He looked around and caught onto Jaebums concerned facial expression. “I’m here Im Jaebum to warn you and your crew of the dangers you just sailed into.” He smiled again and vanished before reappearing beside Jinyoung and Mark. “Even though leaving is no longer an option.” Dionysus spoke close to the two boys ears then again he was gone appearing before Youngjae this time. “I’ll give you this” He flicked a coin up in the air and Youngjae caught it in his hands clumsily. “That’s part one now you need seven more. But if you don’t wish to complete or partake in such a quest find me on the island and return the key of course…”

“What?” Jackson asked as he slowly approached the supposed God and younger boy.

“A sacrifice one returns the coin and everyone else makes it out clean or you could attempt to complete the quest and make it out as seven just know that the immortality you seek may not be what is in written in ink.” Then he was gone with that creepy smile and all seven boys didn’t dare move.

“What was that?” Yugyeom asked as he approached the center deck, shortly after everyone followed his league. Once there Youngjae threw the coin to the ground in anger.

“I told you this was a bad idea! Now here we are stuck somewhere in the middle of no where conversing with the old Gods!”

“Hey, hey. Calm do-“

“No I can’t calm down Jaebum this situation is terrible.”

“Look we’ll just give him the coin and leave okay?”

“No. How many times do I have to say it? One of us will have to stay in this hell all because we couldn’t have a stupid revote!” Youngjaes breathing picked up and Jinyoung moved forward just as Youngjae fell to the floor muttering words between his heavy breathing.

“Hey. Hey my sunshine prince it’s okay just take deep breaths…that’s it now listen don’t forget my promise okay?” Youngjae nodded and Yugyeom helped the other up along with BamBam, the three youngest looking like one giant group hug with Youngjae sandwich between them.

“He warned us that what we seek may not be the same as what's written in ink, but I think we should just go through with it. I really can’t imagine any of us leaving one another it seems wrong and it would make us all sad. So I say we just go on and face the consequences. Sound like a plan?” Jaebum asked and everyone nodded or said a word of approval.

“Alright then.” He picked up coin and held it the air. “Lets set sail for a long journey.”     


End file.
